havenfieldfandomcom-20200216-history
State of Havenfield
Havenfield '''is a state in the Pacific Region of the United States. With ____ residents, Havenfield is the least populous U.S. state and the least-largest by area. The state capital is Deltwell. Etymology The word Havenfield is a combination of two words, Haven and Field. The word of Haven comes from old English, '''hæfen, meaning a place of safety or refuge. However, this was a ironic name, as many criminal organizations began to spring up across the state in the 1990s. The word Field comes from old English, feld, meaning an area of open land. This is set with the very open landscape the state has to offer. History Establishment The State of Havenfield established in 1972 after the United States Congress established the Altern Act, recognizing of what was formerly Northern California to be named as the State of Havenfield. It started immediate provisions on its operation and continues to persist the constant watch of safety to this day. Due to the United States's involvement within the Vietnam War, the development of the state slowed significantly until the 1980s. 1970s - 1980s Throughout the first few years after its establishment, the State of Havenfield grew influence within popular culture. Multiple groups of migrants began moving into the state in search of experience and work. With the overwhelming fluctuation of migrants, the State Legislature established counties & a police force known as the 'Gray Guards'. The Vietnam War further called the State Legislature to establish a National Guard to fight against growing protests, which abruptly ended with controversy, after multiple reports of brutality from the guard. 1980s - 1990s Crime was starting to edge around the state, which led to the establishment of the first formalized state police force, the Havenfield State Police. This was a large transition from the robust 'Gray Guards' force. The Fire of 1984 (otherwise known as Devil's Breath), caused the deaths of 64 people, the deadliest fire in state history. This pushed the State Legislature to establish the state-wide Rescue Brigade. Government and politics The State of Havenfield established its 1st Edition Constitution in 1974, 2 years after its formal establishment via the United States Congress. State Government The state's capital is Deltwell. Havenfield is organized into three branches of government - the executive branch consisting of the Governor and other independently elected officials; the legislative branch consisting of the Assembly and Senate; and the judicial branch consisting of the Supreme Court of Havenfield and lower courts. The state allows ballot propositions, and public referendums. Executive Branch The Havenfield executive branch consists of the Governor of Havenfield, and 4 other elected constitutional officials: Lieutenant Governor, Attorney General, Secretary of State, and the State Controller. They serve four-month terms and may only hold two terms of office. Legislative Branch The Havenfield State Legislature consists of a 8-member Senate and a 12-member Assembly. Both Senators and Assembly members serve four-month terms. Judicial Branch Havenfield's legal system is based upon English common law. The top of the legal system, the Supreme Court of Havenfield, holds 5 justices which serve permanent terms & are appointed by the Governor. The District Court of Havenfield holds 12 judges, of whom has the exact same tenure guideline as the Supreme Court. Local government Havenfield is divided into 4 counties.